gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Limousine
The Limousine is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto 1. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Limousine is the limo version of the Brigham, having an extended chassis, a sunroof and an antenna on the trunk. The Limousine has several variants; in Liberty City there is only a blue Limousine, in San Andreas there is an orange version, as well as a blue version with a dragon design painted on it (this is apparently used by the Yakuza), and in Vice City there is only a red version of the Limousine. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Image Gallery Limousine-GTA1-ViceCity.png|Vice City Limousine in GTA 1. Limousine-GTA1-SanAndreas1.png|First version of the San Andreas Limousine in GTA 1. Limousine-GTA1-SanAndreas2.png|Second version of the San Andreas Limousine in GTA 1. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Can be found in the three main cities. *The first variant is featured in mission Heist Almighty - Phone 4, in which the player has to steal the mayoress' Limousine. *Three pieces of the second version appears in mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 5: Mission 1, in the courtyard of Mike Tallon's mansion; they are drivable, though may despawn if they get off the screen. *The Yakuza version is featured in two missions. In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 3: Mission 2, the protagonist has to take Yakuza's rigged Limousine to Hang Yu's garage so he can disarm the bomb, and then drive it back. During mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 6: Mission 2, El Burro orders the player to destroy three Yakuza limos, and steal a fourth one. *The third standard version of the Limousine appears in no less than ten missions. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 2, the player has to hijack one, have it fitted with explosives, then pick up a stripper, and kill her by blowing up the car. During mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 9, Deever orders the protagonist to wreak havoc on a major drug deal, and take the two limos packed with drugs. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 10, a doctor has to be taken to an abortion clinic and back by a Limousine. During mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 13, chapter-boss Samuel Deever himself has to be collected and taken to his safehouse by a limo. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 15, four Limousines block the way to the park in Vice Shores, where a deal is going on between El Burro and the Rastas; jumping over or getting in any of the limos makes the gangsters attack – so they can be lured away. During mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 16, the player has to find and steal the First Lady's Limousine, take it to a house, then to a bomb shop, and drive it back to kill the First Lady. In mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 2, the High Priest of Babylon (who is probably the President of the United States) must be killed in his Limousine. During mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 5, a Limousine at Deever's safehouse must be blown up, what will cause the building to do so. In mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 8, two limos spawn at the entrance of the graveyard upon attacking Babylon men; both will despawn when the mission is completed. During mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 10, three Limousines of Babylon must be destroyed in Vice Beach. Trivia * The vehicle was originally called Limo. *Brigham - Base model. Navigation }} de:Limousine (1) fr:Limousine pl:Limuzyna ru:Limousine Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Limousines Category:Gang vehicles